


Fickle Prince

by Writing_Sux



Series: The Queen's Knight Collection [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is trans and goes by Emery, Fluff, One Shot, Other, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Sux/pseuds/Writing_Sux
Summary: 3 month old Prince Henry is a fickle prince and his parents must make some adjustments to accommodate him.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: The Queen's Knight Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777960
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Fickle Prince

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read The Queen's Knight, this story is probably going to confuse you. Bottom line is Emma trans and goes by Emery. This is such a fluff piece, and serves no purpose besides giving me something different to write.

Emery and the war council were in the large meeting room on the other side of the castle. They were discussing the upcoming strategies for taking Stefan’s kingdom. Emery had known it was coming since Regina had taken his parents’ kingdom, but at the same time, it had barely been three months since she had given birth and mounting an attack on Stefan meant engaging in a battle with not just him, but also his allies.

“Your Majesty, a swift and unexpected attack would be the quickest way to conquer Stefan’s kingdom and avoid a full out battle,” General Robinson said from his seat on the right side of the table.

Emery nodded. “I agree, General, but Stefan’s newly formed alliance with Arendelle means we have to be cautious about any attack on his kingdom.” He sighed and stood up from his chair, moving to pace in the open area behind it.

Stefan’s alliance with Arendelle was an insult considering his history with the Mills kingdom, but Emery figured the man knew his own kingdom would be in trouble if Regina won the war between her and Snow White. This treaty with Arendelle was a desperate attempt by Stefan to save his kingdom, unfortunately it would be a decision that would cost him his life.

Emery walked over to a window that had a spectacular view of the castle grounds and he said, “Stefan will need to be killed in order for us to successfully take his kingdom.” He turned around to face the war council. “I don’t see his subjects putting up much of a fight like the White kingdom did, but we cannot risk him notifying Queen Elsa of our attack. Our navy is not large enough to go against her and the queen is not ready to face her.”

Though Regina had returned to most of her duties as Queen, having her engaged in a magical battle with an ice witch so soon after their son’s birth wasn’t something Emery was ready to discuss with her.

The general nodded and said, “I understand, Your Majesty. How do you propose—” He paused. “Does anyone else hear a child crying?”

“Not again,” Emery muttered to himself. He cleared his throat and gestured for the general to continue. “Robinson, continue.”

“King Emery, I propose that a small force of men infiltrate Stefan’s castle in a covert operation, the we should—”

General Robinson came to a sudden stop when one of the great doors of the hall opened and the sound of a crying infant filled the room. Henry’s wet nurse rushed over to where Emery sat, and the fact that the frazzled woman remembered to curtsey before her king, surprised him. Emery sighed. Henry was a fickle prince, and Emery believed that he and Regina only had themselves to blame.

“Your Majesty,” the exasperated woman said, “I apologize for interrupting, but I did not want to intrude on the queen while she held court.”

“No, Dominique, we would not want that,” Emery said as he stood from his seat and strode over to the woman holding his crying three-month-old son.

He took the infant who immediately calmed down the moment he was against his father’s chest. Emery smirked at the boy and brought a hand up to stroke the soft hair on his son’s head. He was still amazed by the fact that he had a son, and it was a feeling that Emery believed would never go away. He smiled at the baby in his arms for another moment then decided to deal with the issue at hand.

“Give me a moment, Dominique.” He looked at the council members sitting around the circular table they were meeting at. “You all will have to excuse me. I’ve got a matter to deal with, and I don’t think I’ll be back. General, we’ll discuss Arendelle later, and possibly with the queen. Excuse me.”

As he made his way out of the room, the council members stood from their seats, bowing as he and Dominique exited the room. As soon as they were in the corridor Emery look at the young woman and said, “He’s not eating is he?”

Dominique shook her head. “No, Your Majesty,” she said with some hesitation.

Emery understood why she would be nervous. Dominique was Henry’s second wet nurse. The first one had barely escaped the dungeon, but the woman hadn’t informed either Emery or Regina of their son’s refusal to nurse from her. It had taken Emery two hours to talk Regina off the edge, and she didn’t speak to him for another two hours after he had done so because he had the audacity to defend the woman that was going to let their son starve.

Emery exhaled a long breath. Henry wouldn’t be settled for long. He looked at Dominique and said, “You can take your leave, Dominique, and if the queen and I decide that we no longer need your service, I will make sure you receive payment.”

Dominique curtsied and said, “Thank you, Your Majesty.” She smiled “When young Henry is ready for a nanny, be sure to remember me.”

“Certainly,” Emery said with a grin. Henry whimpered in his arms and he chuckled. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m about to have a fussy baby on my hands.”

Emery walked down the long corridor to get to the throne room. Interrupting court was never a good idea, but Henry needed to eat. When he reached the great doors for the throne room, Emery paused. He really didn’t want to do this. Glancing down at the baby in his arms, he shook his head. “You’re going to owe me later for this, kid.”

Emery opened the door and the page next to the entryway announced, “King Emery and Prince Henry!”

Henry started crying and Emery scowled at the page. “I should have your head for waking my son.”

Fear instantly came to the man’s eyes, and for a moment, Emery felt good about scaring. As he walked down the aisle, Emery rocked Henry gently. When he got to the bottom of the dais he said, “My Queen, your son needs you.”

Regina narrowed her eyes at him. “Where is our son’s nurse at?”

Emery did his best to not look around because he didn’t feel comfortable discussing their personal problems in front off their subjects. “May we talk in private?”

Regina stood from her throne. “Court will re-convene in hour. Take your leave.”

The throne room cleared out while Emery and Regina headed for the door that led to the small parlor that was attached to it. As soon as the door closed behind Emery, Regina huffed in irritation and held out her arms for Henry. “What happened to Dominique?”

Emery handed over her the still crying infant and said, “He wasn’t eating. He’ll only eat for you, my love. I think until he is no longer nursing that you shouldn’t go back to your usual workload.”

Regina scowled at him before turning to go sit in the chair by the fireplace. She waved her hand over the top half of her dress, removing it. Emery smiled and watched as she brought Henry up to her left breast. His son instantly latched onto the brown nipple that Regina offered him. As his son began to eat with gusto, Regina grimaced and remarked, “I do wish your son wouldn’t treat my breasts like they’re his own personal feedbag.”

Emery opened his mouth to say the contrary, but he closed it the moment Regina looked at him with a pointed stare. “Will you be holding court regularly? Settling petty disputes between the nobility? Dealing with financial matters of our kingdom?” Emery pressed his lips together, knowing Regina wasn’t quite done yet. “Your unwillingness to oversee anything that doesn’t concern military strategy, training, or the navy is the reason why I’ve gone back to my normal duties, and why our son is being nursed by someone other than his mother.”

Emery exhaled a soft breath and walked over to the chair that Regina’s was sitting in. As he lowered himself to the floor, she frowned and remarked, “You’re a king, Emery. Kings do not sit on the floor?”

“I do,” he countered with a grin. He sighed. “My love, I know I have been difficult, and I am willing to admit that I was...”

Emery trailed off as he failed to come up with an alternate word for how he was being, but there was only one. “Selfish. I was being selfish.”

“And petulant,” Regina added smugly.

Emery nodded, acquiescing to the point because she wasn’t wrong. “I was being petulant and selfish, and I’m sorry. You and I have had a number of discussions about me assuming more responsibilities as king and being a true leader to our kingdom.” He looked at Henry and smiled. “Our son is forcing me to do that.” He returned his gaze to Regina’s eyes. The irritation in them had lessened, but not by much. “Regina, it is obvious that Henry will only feed from you, so I will take on more until the both of you are ready.”

Regina sighed heavily. “Emery, that is sweet of you, but you are still learning how to be a king and a diplomat.”

“And I will come and talk to you should something come up and I am out of my depth.” Emery reached for the hand she had resting on Henry’s little body, giving it a light squeeze. “ _We_ are our kingdom’s leaders. Together we can get through this.”

Regain inhaled another deep breath, holding it briefly before releasing it. She frowned and look down at Henry. “The fact that he eats like you has me dreading for the future.”

She and Emery laughed, then with a small sigh, she said, “I will step back from some of my duties to take care of our son. But you are to hold court every day along with meetings with the council. Castle meetings are held once a week, and you may have them twice a week if you feel it is necessary. With everything going on with Arendelle and Stefan, I want to have meetings with our allies, so I want you to schedule those.” She narrowed her eyes. “Do not make a decision about Stefan and the ice witch without consulting me, Emery. Same with anything regarding the kingdom.”

Emery hadn’t planned on making a decision about Stefan and Arendelle without her. Those had a major effect on the kingdom, so it required the two of them to talk about it. Most of the time, Regina trusted his judgement when it came to the military decisions, but any decision Emery made while being “the king” would be him acting as the kingdom’s sovereign in Regina’s stead. Emery felt like he was going to lose his breakfast.

Regina must have seen the trepidation in his eyes because she reached out and brushed a lock of her out of his face, then cupped his cheek. “You’ll be okay, Emery. If anything, you’ll just be a messenger.”

Emery chuckled and turned his to kiss the palm of her hand. “Being your messenger sometimes comes with a steep price.”

“And I doubt anyone wants to pay that price if they try to overstep their bounds with you.”

“Did you just call me worthless?” Emery asked, a teasing grin on his face.

Regina dislodged Henry from her breast, and before the boy could make the smallest of whimpers, she had him latched on to her right one. For a second, Regina’s face scrunched up, then it relaxed. She directed a sultry, but challenging, gaze at Emery. “And if I am?”

“Shall I prove my worth to you?” Emery countered, and he felt a stirring in his pants.

Regina’s eyes flicked down to his crotch then she returned them back to Emery’s green ones. “Perhaps later, if your son goes down quietly.”

Emery groaned and leaned to the side, resting his head on Regina’s thigh. Henry didn’t go down quietly. He went down in a blaze of crying glory, and the times when he did fall asleep peacefully, was when he had Regina’s breast in his mouth.

Emery began to chuckle to himself. _I’d throw a fit too if I didn’t those luscious gifts in my mouth._

“What are you laughing about?”

Emery lifted his head and smiled. “Nothing, my love.” He got up off the ground then bent down to give Regina a lingering kiss. “Will you and Henry be okay if I leave the two of you?”

Regina hummed and said, “I think we can make do.”

“Okay. I’m going to head back to my meeting about Stefan and I—”

“No, you’re not,” Regina interjected, cutting him off.

“Why am I not?” Emery asked hesitantly, not sure what he had done.

Regina pointed at the parlor door and said, “You have to go hold court.”

“Regina!”

He hadn’t been expecting to assume her duties right away. He at least wanted to get his own schedule in order so he could make room for everything he was going to handle for her.

“Emery, I said court would re-convene in an hour,” Regina pointed out. “I didn’t expect that we would come to an agreement about me stepping back to take care of Henry.”

Emery covered his face with his hands. “You’re right. I’m sorry, love.” He dropped his hands. “I will hold court, but later we’re going to discuss all that I’m going to be doing for you in detail so I can adjust my schedule.”

“Of course.”

Emery sighed and he bent down once again to give Regina another kiss. This time she turned what should have been an innocent display of affection into a more heated exchange. She deepened their kiss, and Emery fell headfirst into it. He was so distracted by her lips moving against his that when Regina grabbed him through his pants, he groaned into her mouth.

Emery broke the kiss and Regina looked into his eyes, a devious grin playing on her lips, as she began to rub him through his pants. “I think I might be able to put our son down easily tonight.”

“Please do,” Emery pleaded. “I think my predicament might last the rest of the day.”

He tried not to give into the arousal that now coursed through his body, but the alluring glint in Regina’s eyes was turning it into a futile battle.

Regina moved her hand and chuckle. “Good. It’ll give you something to think about while dealing with those people.”

Emery groaned. That was probably the last thing he wanted to think about while listening to the nobility complain about whatever issue they had. He stood up straight, and as he adjusted himself, he said, “Despite you and your evil tactics, I love you.” He smiled when he looked at Henry. “The both of you.”

“I love you too, dear.”

Emery couldn’t help but to give Regina one last kiss, however it was a quick peck to her lips, then he left the parlor.

Mentally groaning to himself, Emery went up the few steps that went to the top of the dais. He walked over to his throne and sat in it. This was going to be the longest afternoon ever, but then recalled the feeling of Regina groping him through his pants, and that perked him right up. In more than one way.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been tinkering with the idea of a sequel for The Queen's Knight. Still seeing if I can get some more creative ammo for it, but we shall see. Thank you for reading :-)


End file.
